kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lecty Eisenach
Lecty Eisenaach (レクティ・アイゼナッハ Rekuti Aizenahha) is one of the main heroines of Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan. She's a member of E601 and a 2nd year student of the Sky wizards division preparatory department. Appearance Lecty has short blonde hair, her bangs are covering her forehead. She has big emerald eyes. Her student dress consists of a blue shirt with white sleeves, red tie and a blue skirt. As a wizard she wears a bluish-green shirt along with a white skirt, a white tie and black sleeves. Personality Lecty is ambitious and sincere, but she lacks confidence in herself and also gets very nervous while facing people, a reason why her results in battle exams are failing. Despite having low self-esteem she doesn't neglect her training to improve herself. She also has a tendency to apologize for the smallest things. History Lecty is a descendent of the sword master Albert Eisenach who created the Eisenach Style Magic Twin Sword Art. One of the reason why she trains so hard is that because she wants to prove herself worthy of the Eisenach name. Also she wants to become stronger because she wants to protect not only the people fighting the beetles but also the removal of their memories from the Naturals (common folk) minds if they are killed. Plot Lecty, a member of fireteam E601 was not originally meant to pass the entrance exams because of her terrible marks. But because of her lineage and sincere attitude she was enrolled in the Sky Wizard Academy. Her battle performance is also inconsistent. In the Light Novel, she loses against weaker kids but beats the stronger one. In the anime, she loses and wins against the same opponent. She first met her instructor Kanata Age in a girl's restroom (where he was waiting for his trousers to dry which he had to wash because Misora Whitale dropped her strawberry jam sandwich on him when they collided earlier) and nervously asked if he was a pervert. She also didn't know why he was called a traitor. When Kanata became the instructor of E601 and took them for a trial run he found that Lecty has refined and powerful moves but her lack of confidence in her own abilities and social anxiousness cause her trouble while facing an enemy. So he devised a plan to improve her confidence and reduce her social anxiety which included her dressing up as a maid while selling out fliers for a restaurant 'Garden Terrace' and working as a waitress. In the beginning she was so shy and nervous that she couldn't even greet the customers but when Lloyd Allwin encouraged her and told her to trust her instructor and seeing how Misora was helping her she started to gain confidence in herself. Later that evening, when Lecty asks about the training, Kanata says that he knew she wasn’t able to show her true skills because of her anxiousness and Lecty admits that she hates that about herself. And with Kanata’s maid training, she slowly starts to gain confidence and also starts trusting and relying on him which causes Rico to wonder about him. When Misora and Rico finally join him, their confidence rises further. When the beetles attack just before the start of their ranking match, Lecty helps a child reunite with her mother and is able to easily work with Rico and Misora to defeat the beetles. But she is defeated when the Chimera Antares attack and is buried under some rubble. She along with the other two is worried when sees Kanata falling due to exhaustion after defeating Antares. After the battle, she is confident about herself in defeating other teams but they are defeated by E571 in their ranking match. Lecty continues training with others after their defeat but the whole team is upset that their help in defeating the beetles is not being acknowledged by anyone. Kanata said that it was to be expected as no one had seen them do so. To stress matters further, Freon had issued an order of disbanding the E601. Kanata refuses to accept it and makes a bet with Freon and says that if E601 wins the upcoming Mistgun Tournament she won't disband the team. Freon scoffs at the idea but agrees nonetheless. Lecty is also worried over the situation knowing their losing streak but Kanata convinces the E601 that they will be able to win. For their next training, Kanata asks them to shuffle their positions between Vanguard, Middle and Rear guard. But unlike Rico, Lecty wasn’t able to understand the meaning of this training. Later, she along with Misora and Rico, later follow Kanata and Yuri around thinking they are on a date but instead of being on a date, Yuri was trying to convince Kanata to abandon the weak E601 as it was a waste of his time and skills but Kanata refuses and says that he believes in them although she was distracted at the time by the pastry in front of her. Later, she asks Kanata about the shuffle training but he says he will have them continue the training even if they find it’s not worth it yet. Lecty manages to understand the meaning of the training when she’s reminded of the words of a waitress she works with, that she needed to pay attention to her surroundings and not only to just what is in front of her. She understands the pressure felt by the Vanguard and Rear guard and thanks Misora and Rico, who were at these positions originally, for helping her previously when she was the Middle Guard. Kanata pats her on her head for successfully understanding the training, causing her to blush and the other girls to get jealous. Kanata next tells the three to live together, which unbeknownst to them is part of their next training. They also take care of Yuri, when Kanata brought her to them after she was knocked unconscious by Real, but on seeing her tattered state they thought that it was the doing of the pervert Kanata. After living together for quite some time, the three get to know and understood each other even better. And with Kanata’s training and their trust in each other, they were able to win the Mistgun tournament shocking Freon, Yuri and rest of the students. But before they could celebrate their victory, a false alarm was sounded by Real who had come for Yuri. Now Lecty and her team-mates face an opponent who might be even stronger than their own instructor. When Real attacks, Kanata stops the others from interfering and Chloe and Lloyd attack Real and cut his right arm. Real then transforms into a beetle and puts an impenetrable wind barrier around him and stops Chloe and Lloyd from further interfering with the battle. Inside the barrier, Kanata decides to show his blue aura when Real hurts Yuri and the E601. But Real soon gets the upper hand and traps Kanata. The E601 then jump into the battle to help Kanata. Rico uses her bullets as smoke screen to confuse Real and later provides cover for Lecty. And then Yuri, with the help of the E601 defeats Real. Later, Lecty gets depressed along with the rest of E601 when Kanata explains that instead of promoting them to C-ranks, Freon is instead cancelling out their debts for destroying the city and stuff during the Chimera attack but they cheer up when he tells them that he knew that they worked hard and that was enough. Lecty is then surprised to see the newest member of E601, Yuri enter the room. Yuri had also brought a cake which had ‘I Love You’ written on it but when Kanata says that while he did know about her preference from the Mistgun Monthly article, he didn’t know if the cake was for – Lecty, Rico or Misora. An embarrassed Yuri then runs out of the room and the original E601 girls sigh at Kanata’s obliviousness. In the end, Lecty continues her maid training and continues to improve herself along with the new E601 which now also includes Yuri. Weapon & Abilities *Ama no Hibakiri (Dragonslayer) - A pair of blue twin swords with light blue glyps on them. She is a close combat warrior and is also very efficient in using them but because she gets nervous she can't fight properly. Trivia *She likes ice-cream and cake. *Her hair flaps like a dog's ears whenever someone offers to treat her to ice-cream. *Her breasts are bigger than Misora despite being the shortest, a fact which makes Misora very depressed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Prep Course Category:Mistgun Category:E601 Category:Wizards